1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable implant of a minimally invasive surgery which has a symmetrical connecting structure to generate an expansion and to retain a bottom end of two sides of an implanted portion, treating and rectifying bone tissue and structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional expandable implanting device has a threaded driving structure, but the threaded driving structure cannot expand spines quickly, and a gap is generated in a threaded transmitting process, thus causing operation imbalance. Accordingly, the conventional expandable implanting device cannot be applied to treat and rectify bone tissue and structure.
Furthermore, the conventional expandable implanting device has the following disadvantages:
1. The threaded driving structure expands and retains spines poorly.
2. The threaded driving structure is complicated and is produced at high cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.